


If the Cap Fits

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [86]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 12:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones
Summary: Illya makes a visit to the disguise stores.





	If the Cap Fits

Andrea Phillips looked up as the door to her department opened, and smiled warmly as Illya Kuryakin entered. Like many of the women in U.N.C.L.E., she had quite a soft spot for the quiet young man, and harboured dreams of getting a date with him. She knew, of course, that there would be no chance of anything long term, and realistically she didn’t want to get romantically tangled with someone who could get killed any day. However, the thought of one evening staring into those dreamy blue eyes and nibbling on that gorgeous bottom lip had her hear beating a samba rhythm.

“Good morning, Mr Kuryakin,” she greeted him. “What can I help you with today?”

“I am to be a chauffeur once again, Miss Phillips,” he replied, returning her smile. “So, as they say, ‘the usual, please’.”

Andrea laughed at Illya’s joke and went to fetch what he needed. She was in charge of the care and maintenance of all the disguises and costumes an agent may need. She had the measurements of all the agents on file but, she didn’t need to look Illya’s up. He was a regular visitor to her domain, so she knew his sizes very well. She wished she could say ‘inside and out’.

Illya caught himself staring the perfection of Andrea’s figure as she disappeared through the door to the storeroom. The uniforms for female staff had recently been changed to brown pencil skirts and yellow tops. The ladies could choose between a blouse and a sweater, and Illya couldn’t help admiring how well Andrea filled out her sweater.

“Does that partner of yours never take his turn at playing the part of a driver?” she asked, when she returned with a grey uniform and cap.

Illya almost snorted at the suggestion.

“Napoleon insists that he doesn’t have the right look to be driver,” he said with a laugh.

“And here’s me thinking that was what disguises were for,” Mary said, handing Illya the requisition sheet for him to sign.

“I don’t really mind all that much,” the agent told her, with a slight shrug. “I quite enjoy driving. Although, it would be nice for him to take his turn when we have to drive to an assignment.”

“Maybe you could drive me somewhere someday,” Andrea suddenly blurted out.

The thought had been in her head but she’d had no intention of voicing it. Her face and neck turned almost scarlet as she blushed with acute embarrassment. 

Illya raised an eyebrow, half in surprise and half in amusement. He held his hand out for the uniform and smiled reassuringly at her.

“Are you free tomorrow evening?” he asked.

“Yes,” Andrea squeaked. She was mortified by her impropriety.

“Good, I shall pick you up at 7:30,” he stated. “Maybe I could wear the uniform. Or, maybe just the cap.”

“I shall look forward to it,” Andrea replied, trying to regain her composure.

The door opened suddenly and Napoleon Solo stuck is head into the room. He took in the scene before him and narrowed his eyes with suspicion.

“Are you ready, Tovarisch?”

Illya bade farewell to Andrea and joined his partner in the corridor.

“Is there something I should know about?” Solo asked.

“Nyet,” replied Illya with a shake of the head. “Nothing you need to know.”

Illya smiled at Napoleon’s look of annoyance and began to plan where he could take Andrea for dinner which would require a drive.


End file.
